finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IV Easy Type weapons
The following is the list of weapons in Final Fantasy IV Easy Type. Some weapons can cast magic spells by using specific equipped weapons from the Item menu during battle. Easy Type simplified the names of items to make it easier for younger Japanese players to read and to help bring the point of certain comments across more clearly. The attack and accuracy camps show how much of these stats is added to the character's main stat. Some weapons may reduce the stats, while some may not add anything at all. An unarmed character will have a hit rate of 50% and the max hit rate is 99%. Dark swords Only Dark Knight Cecil can equip these swords. Holy swords Only Paladin Cecil can equip these. Swords Both Cecil and Kain can equip these. Spears All spears, except Blood Lance, possess the Projectile-elemental, as well as their own element. Axes Cecil, Cid and Kain can equip these. Bows Bows must be equipped along with arrows for them to work. They possess the Projectile element. Bows with arrows are long range. Bows equipped without arrows increase Attack by 1. The attack formula with both equipped is (Bow attack power)/2 + Arrow Attack Power + Str/4. An unarmed character's attack power is Str/4 + Level/4, so there is the potential for a loss of attack power when equipping weaker bow and aarrows. Arrows Arrows must be equipped along with bows for them to work. Arrows with bows are long range. Arrows equipped without a bow increase Attack by 1. The attack formula with both equipped is (Bow attack power)/2 + Arrow Attack Power + Str/4. An unarmed character's attack power is Str/4 + Level/4, so there is the potential for a loss of attack power when equipping weaker bow and arrows. There is no visual numerical counter that appears during battle, but the number of hits is use for the arrows upon hitting an enemy. The number of hits is related to the Attack Multiplier a character has. Rosa using the Aim command will ensure that the number of hits will be equal to her Attack Multiplier, regardless of the accuracy or hit rate of the current bow she has equipped. The number of hits is the number of arrows that appears on the target. It should be noted that the maximum Attack Multiplier a character can have is nineteen, so that is how many the player can see on the target. Whips Rydia can equip these. Whips are long range. Daggers Can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, Rydia, Edward, Palom, and Edge. Daggers are throwable and the Kitchen Knife cannot be equipped by anybody. Katana Edge can equip these. Shuriken Edge can use shuriken with his Throw ability. They possess the Projectile-element. Boomerangs Edge can equip these. They possess the Projectile element and are long range. Claws Both Yang and Edge can equip these. Hammers Cid can equip these. Hammers are two-handed weapons. Rods Rydia, Tellah, Palom, and Fusoya can equip these. Staves Cecil, Child Rydia, Tellah, Rosa, Porom, and Fusoya can equip staves. Harps Harps are long range and two-handed weapons. A harp is required to be equipped on Edward to use Bardsong. There is no visual numerical counter that appears during battle, but the number of hits is use for the music notes upon hitting an enemy. The number of hits is related to the Attack Multiplier a character has. The number of hits is the number of music notes that appears on the target. It should be noted that the maximum Attack Multiplier a character can have is nineteen, so that is how many the player can see on the target. Other The default weapon when the character's hands are empty. For bow and arrows, if one or the other is empty, the character will attack with his/her fists regardless of having a bow or arrows equipped. This weapon remains unnamed in all game versions except for the 3D versions. Unused weapons There are two unused weapons and a single dummied out weapon in the game's code. The two unused weapons still have their stats left intact and can be used if the player uses a cheat code to get them. Category:Final Fantasy IV